rocmcfandomcom-20200213-history
General Scar
COMMANDANT SCAR 'Scaryblokhead, Sixth Commandant of the United States Colonial Marine Corps' Scaryblokhead, or more commonly known as Scar or Commandant Scar. Is a USCMC decorated war veteran currently serving as the United States Colonial Marine Corps Sixth Commandant. (Third official commandant.) Scar joined up around late November 2012 with his close friend Gamerboy0770, and was instantly recognised and favoured by the ex-Colonel Skull26 (SMCM at time) Because of his activity and discipline, Scar gained the rank of Lance Corporal quite quickly, and decided to make a base called LV-452, after he showed Skull and the other officers such as General Go and Lieutenant Wolf, they liked it. However, upon final approval by the Commandant, it was rejected from use. He especially formed a friendship with Skull26 and Darkspiritwolf. Around 4 months later, and earning the rank of Gunnery Sergeant due to trainings and raids, he began development on the atmosphere processor. This was especially favoured by the high ranks and they urged him to continue development. Upon completion, Scar and other officers began hosting "Slender Go" there, which was later replaced by simulations and the bootcamp trainings. By this time Scar was a Master Sergeant and continued to impress the officers with his skill and dedication. Eventually General Go believed he was fit for officer duty, and Scar passed the officer exams. As a newly qualified Lieutenant, he invited his close friend, Qwerty1806 to join, who immediatly began making technology and was a turning point in the history of USCMC. With the federation war just beggining, Colonel Skull26 gave second Lieutenant Scar command of the second server of the raid against RAA, with 11 marines under his command. At the time the RAA base was very difficult to capture, and the Colonel's server had to fall back. However, things were going exceptionally well in the Lieutenant's server, who was already capturing the terminal and using his leadership skills to hold off their counter attacks. Once reinforcements had arrived, the server was dominated by USCMC and with 10 seconds to go on the terminal, an RAA shut the server down. The raid was classed as a victory for USCMC and the Lieutenant was praised for his efforts, including a promotion to Captain. Scary held the rank of Captain for 3 months, and in this time assisted in multiple raids, defences, and assisting MB and the Federation against the hostiles at Tatterack especially. He also participated in the major Keyrut's UNSC Raid. Eventually the UWF won the war and the USCMC left the Federation, during the moderate depression , Scar had earned a promotion to Major and kept the group alive for a month while the other officers were inactive, this was assisted by loyal NCO's. When the depression ended, the Commandant authorised the creation of Special Operations, which recieved large amounts of requests. SO would later become the finest fighting unit in the USCMC under the command of Major Scary and Staff Sergeant Mateyz.. Around this time, General Go was exiled and Major Scar had suspicions that he was creating false accounts to be let in, unfortunately this led to his demotion to Captain. Many marines were not happy and immediatly demanded he recieved the rank of Major back, in which this request was fulfilled. Then around two weeks later, Scar had recieved Lieutenant Colonel by the newly promoted Lieutenant General Darkspiritwolf . As a Colonel a few months later, and with Darkspiritwolf taking command as the 2nd Commandant, he helped in every way he could and eventually was made the second in command of the USCMC. The newly promoted General Scar edited an old base for USCMC use, naming it the FOB and with the help of Qwerty, scripting it. It is still used as the primary base for the USCMC, and Scar acts as the commanding officer at ALL USCMC servers. Scary is also the only USCM Officer in History to officially command and win a server at UNSC's Crown System, one of the most difficult bases to raid. This was an action which sparked the Second UWF/UNSC War. With Quaker's growing inactivity, and his officers and members dissapointment. Quaker messaged Scary on Steam saying how the group was being passed to him. General Wolf bought Scary BC so he could take command, and now Scar is acting as the USCMC Sixth Commandant He has commanded and taken part in countless raids and defenses, and has contributed to the group greately. Such as creating the FOB, atmospheric processor and recruiting our engineer, Qwerty1806. He is a well-known, respected figure in the USCMC who aims to satisfy and command his men to the best of his ability, while remaining loyal to those above him and below him. Without CommandantScar, the USCMC wouldn't be what it is to today. Campaigns In his service with the USCM, Scary has participated in many campaigns, some leading to his eventual promotion to Commandant. These are most likely not all of them, but the most notable Austratt Offensive - Only a Private, Scar participated in possibly the final USCM raid against Austratt. At this time he was very new to the group. USSF Campaign - By the time Scar had reached Lance Corporal, USCMC had been raiding USSF for weeks, and he had participated in the majority of the raids, and fought with his best. Scar even led a few Privates in attacking USSF from behind. One of the many decisions as to his final decision to make Spec Ops. Winter Slaughter - Serving as a low ranking NCO, Scar participated in many of the Winter Slaughter offensives, possibly encountering some of the most ferocious fighting in his career in USCM. First UWF War - During the First UWF War, Scar served as a leading NCO, from Gunnery Sergeant to Master Sergeant. He assisted in many of the raids and defenses, leading to his promotion to Lieutenant. His most notable action was commanding a company of marines and defeating the RAA at their base. By the end of the war, he was a Captain and continued to assist in defending MB. Moderate Depression - After USCM left the UWF, the Moderate Depression settled in, affecting the groups activity immensely. Now a Major, Scar was the only potential active officer after Go70's exilement and kept the group alive for months, hosting trainings and simulations. This was assisted by loyal NCO's. It was also the time of his misleading demotion, which he received back the next day after marines defended him. The Wolfenstein War - War1915, an ex-marine suddenly began threatening the USCM with his new and poorly developed group Wolfenstein, selling stolen technology on the market and using insults. Not a single bullet was fired during the war, partly because War's group was so inactive he couldn't rally a suitable force of men. Instead he used threats such as "You will be crushed" to try and scare the marines. In end, the war lasted about 1 month, and Wolfenstein declared a false victory, and gave War1915 a bad reputation. Resulting in an overall USCM victory. For one: putting our tech back on the black market, strictly against the rules we agreed on. Two: continuously flaming us, also against the rules. Second UWF War - Approximately 6 months after the Wolfenstein War, Scar was now a fully pledged General among the marines. He led a massive multi-UWF assault against UNSC Crown System, one of the hardest bases to raid at the time, and emerged victorious after Keyrut was caught admin abusing. The battle was nearly won at the time without his admin abuse. This was one of many events which sparked the UNSC and it's allies into war with the UWF again. Just before the war begun, Scar was appointed the new Commandant of the USCM. Despite how the UWF was outnumbered, they held off multiple assaults from the UNSC, and USCM played a vital role in some of these defenses. The UWF then launched a large scale assault against Crown System, and was remarked as the "Bloodbath." Mainly because of the horrific casualties on both sides, despite this however, USCM on one server racked up over 500 kills. In late January, the UWF launched the biggest and most successful assault of the war. Groups from all across the UWF, including USCM launched a huge raid on Crown System. Scar was present during the raid, and the USCM acted as a support force, being highly successful in supporting allies. On five different servers the UWF gained a victory. About one month after the battle, an armistice was signed with the UNSC and UWF. Declaring no side officially won the war. Tensions however are still high, and there is a chance of another war in the future to come. The Fifteen Minute War - Whilst at the group plaza, a group by the name of Sky League threatened to raid USCM, believing they were superior and would crush us. With USCM agreeing to this, Sky League rushed the FOB server and already had broke a rule of empty server raiding. By the time USCM arrived and the numbers were equal, they were ultimately pushed back to their spawn area, and they began to beg their Leader to surrender. Within minutes Sky League had been crushed, and remains as an example as to how skilled the USCM are. PMC Assaults - Throughout the course of February, the FOB became under attack by unskilled PMCs. Around five PMC groups had raided the FOB, all of them flamed like PMC's usually do, and were utterly defeated by the USCM forces. Since the dawn of March, the attacks have slowly declined, perhaps proving they are nothing more than idiot pests. RAA War - On the 8th March, the United States Colonial Marine Corps formally agreed to a declaration of war against the RAA for threatening federal ally TRoT. Scar is acting as the USCM leader in the campaign, and the offensive will be planned soon. Now enjoy my roleplay life below! Early Life Graham Douglas Harrison was born in the United Kingdom on Earth in the year 2136. In his early life, he spent his childhood aspiring to be a Colonial Marine High Rank and travelling to Atorva some day, aswell as leading men. His school recognised him to be a very good leader, and he recieved an excellent education before moving to the United States. He enlisted into the Colonial Marine Corps at the age of 19, and began basic training and combat training immediatly. Stonewall School of Military Tactics recognised his ability in skill and excellent leadership, and was popular throughout the academy due to his excellent performance in subjects. At the age of 20 he graduated into the United States Colonial Marine Corps, and for the next five years spent his service fighting against insurrectionists on different systems. By the time he was a fully-pledged Gunnery Sergeant, he injured his leg when a building collapsed on him and was forced to live without food or water for three days until rescue arrived. The rescue-party was very shocked to find him alive, and for his effort and service, was awarded the purple heart. Until he was fully healed, he was relieved of service for a month. When he returned to active duty, he was determined to continue the fight and win the war. Three years later, he had become a First Sergeant and well-known throughout Earth's colonys for his relentless figure who didn't give up, and aspired to success. Due to his skill and courage, he had already recieved eight medals and a honourary distinction award. The Island Assault At the age of 28, in the year 2164, his most successful campaign was to arise. The First Sergeant and a squad of highly-trained marines were sent to infiltrate an enemy compound located in the pacific ocean, which housed nuclear warheads. Once they had gained access, they assassinated the guards and began to open fire on the insurrectionists. Because of the element of surprise, they succeeded in downing many hostiles, however, the full impact began to show, and his squad suffered numerous casaulties. This did not stop First Sergeant Harrison, who gallantialy continued his objective in planting enemy explosives around the base, despite little chance of survival. Eventually, Aerospace arrived and destroyed the last remaining enemy vantage points. With his objective complete, he and the remaining survivors retreated for extraction. At the glimpse of an eye, he spotted an enemy grenadier moving up behind him, switfly he spun around and fired upon him, unfortunately, his 99 round pulse rifle had jammed (thus the reduction to 95) and instead he charged the grenadier and engaged in hand-to-hand combat with fists and close quarter weapons (knifes.) after relentless fighting, Harrison gained the upper hand and triggered an M40 grenade to finish the grenadier off. The grenadier panicked and attacked the First Sergeant brutally, with no time to spare, First Sergeant Harrison held him off long enough for the grenadier to accidentally steal his grenade belt. Harrison using great energy kicked the hostile away from him, the grenadier looked at the belt in his hands, and before he could react, they detonated. First Sergeant Harrison was hurled through the air impacting walls at great force before free-falling 20 feet and falling unconscious. The extra few feet gained from Harrison sparred him his life, but he still suffered a deep gouge on his face and numerous burns and shrapnel wounds. He woke up dazzled and managed to pull himself to his feet before marines helped him onto a medical tiltrotor. He detonated the explosives around 100km away, which was followed by a mushroom cloud in the far distance. His success was recognised throughout the colonys and potentially saved the Earth from nuclear disaster. Because of his tremendous efforts, he was awarded two medal of honours and an honourary purple heart, he was also offered a promotion to Lieutenant, which he accepted. It was broadcasted through the galaxy and many aspired to be like him one day, this included six year old Cody Carter (darkspiritwolf) who would later become a Colonial Marine Major. A deep scar formed on the right side of his face, and this later became a sign of his bravery in combat aswell as his famous nickname and callsign, Captain "Scar." Military History Captain Scar had a long family history of military service, dating back to the 1800's, when his great great great great grandfather, Edward Havelock Harrison, was the Monronian Union Royal Commander of the Military and his King's Personnal advisor. He has multiple family who served in great wars such as World War One, World War Two, Vietnam, Waterloo, Rorke's Drift and many others, including the Falklands! His family earned the nickname "Iron Fist" due to their military history Later Life For another 17 years he continued his success and became one of the most decorated war veterans in the USCMC. Colonel Scar was one of the primary leaders of the War of Atorva (the other being General Cater), which was an astonishing USCMC victory, leading to his promotion of Lieutenant General. Eventually he had gained the rank of general, vice-admiral in Aerospace Corps, a succeeding rank in Armour Corps, and the title of Commander of Special Operations. He was placed in command of many installations, including the Atorva Mining Base/Instellar Communications Array. He had his own Prodigy-Class Cruiser named the USS Justicar which he used for personnel transport and as a flagship in space combat, and continued to serve in front-line battles as an acting commander. Scar and a few others were possibly the only officers who started from an enlisted rank, and made their way up through the chain of command. This also gained him respect from his marines and junior officers, as he wasn't "fresh" from officer school and instead earned his ranks by showing his commitment and service to Earth and her colonys. To this day General Scar is still in active marine service, at the age of 47. Scar has stated he believes in a strict form of discipline and expects respect, skill and dedication to be shown from those below him. Despite his high expectations and "strict" appearance, he cares greatly for those below him, and believes that as long as you put in the commitment, skill, service and dedication, anybody can become the position and figure he became. Trivia *Scary only nicknamed himself Scar because it was the first four letters in his name, and it sounded reasonable for military usage. *Without Scary, the USCMC would not be what it is today, probably dead or very inactive. True fact. *He especially likes Aliens and Avatar, and classes himself as "The Roblox Miles Quaritch" *He created the Protego-Class Frigate, which was later replaced by an improved version, the Prodigy, which was made by Cravitus. *Cravitus and Scary like to argue a lot as to which ship is bigger or better, but this is a friendly debate. *He only made the atmosphere processor because he wanted to do simulations with marines, but of course this later changed and it became a widespread variety training base. *In the entire history of USCMC, Scary was the first marine to make a functioning combat drop using a modelled UD-4L. *He, alongside Cravitus started the cornbread meme. *Darkspiritwolf and Scary like to talk about USCM bases and weapons and how they are fitted into the lore, especially stuff that they make up! *Scary thought of the name "Sulfane" and "Subotainium." *He calls the DU-25 his Big Baby, and his callsign is Papa Dragon when in it (which sounds hilarious) Category:Characters